


(Podfic of) Appointments by BrokenAnatomy

by TristaML



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, BDSM, Bottom Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Heavy BDSM, Lemon, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Yaoi, kakavegeweek2021, prompt: kinks, tumblr: kakavegeweek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristaML/pseuds/TristaML
Summary: Goku Son has a fairly simple life. And hes ok with that. He doesn't really want much out of it. Work, eat, gym, video games, sleep and repeat. But its been a year, since the last time he got off.In the last 6 months Goku finds himself eyeing men and women, longingly. But the hardness between his hips never eases, it goes numb.On the far side of town, in a discreet building, Goku finds something intriguing. Something makes heat sear between his hips, his skin sweat, mouth go dry and his cock twitch eagerly..He makes an Appointment to meet The Alpha. A dominant established in the lifestyleBut Goku might have gotten himself in over his head..His life isn't about to be so simple, or boring any more.WARNING: This is a MATURE EXPLICIT series that is based around the BDSM lifestyle . There are adult topics, intent and tones gone over including assault and medical issues. There's kink, alot of it. And guys having sexy times with kink..AU : Saiyajins are just a race on earth, with their own continent that is rich in culture and its own political issues. This AU set in mostly modernish day.
Relationships: Kakarot/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Kakarot/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Kakavege week #10





	1. 3:35 Sharp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrokenAnatomy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenAnatomy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Appointments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787048) by [BrokenAnatomy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenAnatomy/pseuds/BrokenAnatomy). 



  
_[](ARTIST%20URL)_

**Listen:**  


[TristaML](https://soundcloud.com/user-162755908) · [FinalA1](https://soundcloud.com/user-162755908/finala1/s-zejqX0msFQ2)

_(or click[here](https://soundcloud.com/user-162755908/finala1/s-zejqX0msFQ2) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

 **Text:** [Appointments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787048/chapters/59939605)

 **Author:** [BrokenAnatomy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenAnatomy/pseuds/BrokenAnatomy)

 **Reader:** [TristaML](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristaML)

 **Length:** 14 minutes 40 seconds

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://soundcloud.com/user-162755908/finala1/s-zejqX0msFQ2) | [m4b](M4B%20URL)  
_(right click to save-as)_


	2. The First Appointment

  
_[](ARTIST%20URL)_

**Listen:**  
<

[TristaML](https://soundcloud.com/user-162755908) · [FinalA2](https://soundcloud.com/user-162755908/finala2/s-VGCdFrn4Afc)

_(or click[here](https://soundcloud.com/user-162755908/finala1/s-zejqX0msFQ2) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

 **Text:** [Appointments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787048/chapters/59939605)

**Author:** [BrokenAnatomy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenAnatomy/pseuds/BrokenAnatomy)

**Reader:** [TristaML](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristaML)

**Length:** 9 minutes 57 seconds

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://soundcloud.com/user-162755908/finala2/s-VGCdFrn4Afc) | [m4b](M4B%20URL)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
